


My Siren.

by NazakiSama166



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Either a Siren or a Merperson, Love Confessions, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Other, Siren Levi, Siren shifter Eren, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Eren sighed softly as he looks up at the moon from the rock he always sits on, he could hear the sirens singing far away from him, and he smiles a sad smile as he remembered his mother's face.He touch the key around his neck that have a scale attach to it, if only…............Eren had spend all of his life since he turn six trying not to get eaten by Sirens and he was doing a pretty good job at that considering that Siren's songs does't effect him, what would he do when he meet a cute Siren that wanted more then eating him. and what did Kuchel-san mean by his mother's secret? MERMAIDS AU! Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! it is my first time on Ao3 and I am happy for it. If you want read my other fics on fanfiction.net By the name Nazaki-Sama.

**…My Siren…**

**_Author's note/Warning:_** This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi, a Mermaids AU!. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

 

_He was crying softly on the rocks near the water. Tears were streaking down without his consent and he HATED it!_

_He was supposed to be strong! He wasn't supposed to cry, but he was six years old and there was that question which always crossed his mind._

_Why does everyone leave him alone?!_

_First, it was his mother, who was gone forever._

_The second was his father, who hated him so much._

_And the third_ _was the only friend that he had._

"MOMMY! KUCHEL-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_He screamed at the sea, afraid they would pass and without him seeing them. The boy heard singing and broke into a smile. "Kuchel-san is here!" was all he thought._

_The boy stood and run to the place he always see Kuchel-san in, but what stood there wasn't Kuchel-san, what stood there was another siren who was ready to kill. Just as the boy was about to run, the siren turned to him with a smirk and attacked._

_..._

_...._

_..._

"NO!" Eren yelled as he woke up. He panted hard, looking around him but not seeing anything dangerous in his room. Eren sighed in relief and sat up. He put his head in his hands. "Nightmares," he grumbled.

Eren opened the curtain when he noticed the sun shining outside. He touched the key around his neck, brushed his fingers against the scale that hung next to it. The sunlight danced over its surface, causing it to change shade from a raven black to dark blue.

Eren looked at the key and scale with a soft smile. "Good morning mom, Kuchel-san," he whispered softly. Then his face moulded to its usual blank look as moved to get ready.

Today he had work to do. Eren hummed as he headed to the shower. _Hope no siren will try to eat me… again._

* * *

 

**EXL**

* * *

 

"Come again, Sir!" Eren Yeager said with a fake smile. The customer smiled back at him.

Eren Yeager was an 18-year-old who stood at 6'3 tall with dark brown hair that grazed his shoulders. He had dark bags under his intimidating teal-blue eyes, revealing his tiredness. His body was well proportioned and physically fit, sporting a well-defined, lean muscled appearance. He worked at a bookstore, though Eren wouldn't say he hated the job. After all, the books were his only friends in this cruel world, other than the sirens that tried to eat him every now and then. Not the greatest competition.

Eren was certain all those fish called him the 'Hard To Get Bastard.' Eren smirked at the nickname and returned to reading a book about sirens. What people thought a myth were actually real! The proof Eren had? Those bastards had been trying to kill him since he was SIX!

Thankfully, Eren was the only human who didn't get affected by the sirens' voices when they sung. Eren had always wondered why he didn't fall for their magic and get eaten like everyone else, but had set it aside as something to be grateful for since he'd never become fish food.

Eren heard the bell jingle, informing him that another customer had arrived. He sighed and put on his phony smile once again.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you?" Eren saw the woman blush at his smile and had to stop himself from snorting. His eye did twitch a little, but only subtly, which was good since he didn't need another scowl from that horse face. Just because that horse face's father owned the bookstore - that was the only place who would hire him - and was the mayor, didn't mean that Eren had to be his bitch!

Just because he was the outcast of this fucked up village, it didn't mean he had to keep his head down and let himself be played with!

So why was his life so messed up anyway?

* * *

 

**EXL**

* * *

 

-"NO!" Levi shouted as he stood in front his father. He moved to swim away only for his father to stop him cold with a glare.

"You will marry Erwin and that is final!" Kenny roared at his son's stubbornness. It wasn't like he was throwing Levi to the sharks (literally and figuratively that is), but Levi had been of age for three years now and hadn't found a mate! A submissive without a mate was a dead one!

"You and mother weren't in an arranged marriage! So why do I have to be in one?!" Levi scowled at his father even more, his glossy black tail twitching every now and then to show how pissed he was.

"Levi is right, dear," Kuchel said soothingly to her husband. "Even Mikasa chose her own mate! Let Levi chose his." She touched Kenny's shoulder gently but her eyes never left her son.

Kenny held firm a moment more, then relented and gave a small nod of his head. "Fine," he weathered, making Levi smirk and nod a thanks to his mother. "But you only have one year! Understood?" Kenny rumbled as he looked at his son with a hard stare.

Levi nodded with a huff. Why would his father do that? It didn't matter if he was a submissive! He would kill anyone that came near him with ill intentions.

"And one more thing," Kenny said, causing Levi to groan. "You will go and lure a human," the siren King mentioned as he swam to sit on his throne.

"WHAT?! NO!" Levi growled at his father. He may be a siren but just like his mother, he hated hurting humans. Call it a submissive thing! Levi didn't care. He would not - repeat – WOULD NOT hurt a human!

Kenny glared at Levi, unimpressed. "Do it and I will allow you to chose your mate, or don't and marry Erwin instead. Its your choice."

Levi's expression thundered but all that came out was a growl. He shot his father a death glare and swam out of the throne room. "I hate you!" he cried. Just because his father was the King of sirens didn't mean Levi had to obey him! But Levi's life of being single had been threatened, so he didn't have much of a choice. "Fuck you Kenny!" he cursed.

* * *

 

**EXL**

* * *

 

Eren puffed out a cloud of breath as he tightened the scarf around his neck. He could say today was the most fucked up cold day, but he would be lying. Wait until it snowed and you would know the real meaning of blue balls!

Eren growled as he spied a siren singing off the shore. It was looking at him pointedly, trying to lure him closer to the water. She had short brown hair and freckles all over her face, and the worst part was she wasn't wearing a bra like most female sirens do!

Eren just waved her off, making her huff and shrug him off in return. After that, she dived and disappeared. _Good riddance!_. was the only think Eren thought.

Just as he was about to continue he saw Jean coming for him. _On second thought, I'd prefer to take my chances with her_.He sighed as Jean stopped in front of him. "What do you want, Jean?" Eren asked wearily as he stepped around in company and headed for his house.

"OI! WAIT UP, YEAGER!" Jean called out, running to catch up. Once he did, he gripped Eren's hand firmly to stop him.

"Let go of my hand," Eren glared warningly, making Jean back up a little. Eren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?" he asked again, turning to look at the horse-faced bastard.

Jean smirked but his shot at seeming intimidating was ruined by having to look up at Eren because he was 5 inches taller. "I want to take you on a date, so you better get ready," Jean said smugly.

Eren's hate simmered but on the surface, he just snorted. "Go to hell, Jean. Just because your boyfriend died few days ago doesn't mean I'll do whatever you want." With that, Eren turned around and started walking away, leaving behind an enraged Jean.

"WE'LL SEE! DO YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE WILL LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU? NO ONE WILL! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING TO WORK TOMORROW! YOU'RE FIRED!" Jean screamed at the top of his lungs.

Eren should have felt worse about losing his job, but honestly, he just hummed merrily at the thought of not having to see that horse bastard's face every day. Maybe it was time to leave….

Eren gazed ahead at the house that was perched near the water. His mother had loved that house dearly and wanted nothing more than for their family to stay in it.

…or maybe not.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

When Eren reached his house, he heard the sound of a siren's singing near the rocks up ahead. He scowled. "Can't those fish give me a day off?" he wondered. Maybe he should just hop in the water and end this shit once and for all.

Eren listened intently to the voice (the only thing he might consider worthwhile about his mysterious immunity. It let him hear such sweet sounds almost every day without the chance of death it brought for most people) and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Kuchel-san…?" he whispered softly. He hadn't seen Kuchel-san since he was six, 12 years ago.

Eren walked along until he reached the rocks he met Kuchel-san at for the first time. Eren saw a siren who looked about fifteen. He sighed in disappointment but when he took a closer look at the boy, he froze.

The same raven hair, the same milky white skin, and the same glossy black tail that changed colour in the sunlight. He recognised those grey-blue eyes. The boy could have been Kuchel's clone if he wasn't, you know, young and MALE.

The siren saw him and grinned. He started to sing a song about how he could 'take him to the kingdom under the sea and show him what he wanted to see'.

Eren rolled his eyes and snorted softly. Should he dismiss this siren as he normally did…? Nah! That siren was too cute for that, Eren admitted.

So instead, Eren gave his most charming smile, all the while smirking on the inside. The siren beamed triumphantly but Eren spotted the slight flush to his features. He waved to the siren as he sneakily walked down the beach to his house.

The siren's face faltered as he watched Eren head away from him and towards a human residence not too far from the shore. It turned to shock, then outrage as the human slipped through the door with a final salute, all the while laughing at the siren's red face.

* * *

 

**EXL.**

* * *

 

"I WILL KILL HIM!" Levi screamed as he slammed his door shut, then blushed harder as he remembered the charming smile the human had given. No one had smiled at him like that before. He fell on his bed and clutched his pillow. _He was hot though._ Levi thought as he became scarlet red.

He heard someone knock on the door and sat up. "Come in!" he called out. The door opened, revealing his dominate older sister Mikasa.

"Are you, OK?" Mikasa asked as she closed the door. She swam over to sit on the edge of his bed. He collapsed back into his back and buried his face in his pillow.

"I'm fine," he spoke into the pillow, though it came out more like 'Mm fmn'. He growled as he remembered that hot – er, bastard's face.

Mikasa raised her brow questioningly. "You don't look fine to me," she stated. She decided to use the big sister card and laid down beside him to look at the ceiling.

Levi sighed and turned his head to Mikasa, who was already waiting for whatever he was going to say. "Father forced me to lure a human," he murmured. He didn't miss Mikasa's scowl at their father's actions. "But the human I tried to lure only smiled and waved! He went straight to his home!" Levi seethed and squeezed his pillow harder.

Mikasa's eye widened in surprise. "So you met 'Humanity's Strongest'!" she exclaimed. She shook her head in distaste as she remembered how he had dismissed her just that day.

Levi stared at her in puzzlement, having no clue what she was going on about. Remember, he didn't like lure humans and had never really tried. Mikasa saw the look and smiled. "Well, little brother. Let me tell you a bit about him."

She began to tell Levi everything the sirens knew about that particular human, her brother listening in surprisingly rapt attention.

* * *

 

**EXL**

* * *

 

It had been a month since Eren had first seen the siren that looked like Kuchel, and not for a single day did that fish leave him alone. Hell, he even started following Eren around and singing in the night, making Eren unable to sleep.

Eren huffed as he heard the siren sing to him one particularly late night. FOR GOD'S SAKE! It was 1am and he couldn't sleep because of that infernal (yet however sweet) racket! Eren's patient burst.

He threw the covers off and marched down the stairs and out the front door, striding towards the rocks, which the siren had practically made his home during the past month. The siren stopped singing when he saw him and Eren revelled in the silence that followed. Until that bastard ruined it.

"HEY YOU!" the siren yelled at him. "COME HERE AND LET ME FINISH YOU OFF!" Eren picked up on the whining tone and smirked at this siren's immatureness.

"Do I look that dumb to you?" Eren poised sarcastically, making himself comfortable on a rock some distance away from the siren and looked at the siren up and down.

Levi huffed in irritation, pouting his lips at this insolent human. However, he didn't know why but he felt safe in his company, like he could show his true self and not worry about being judged. "I was hoping you were," he mumble, averting his eyes.

Eren rolled his eyes smiled humorously as he saw the siren's pouty face. _Cute_. Eren thought. "Well, it appears that I'm not, so stop with the failing attempts. All you're doing is keeping me up."

"You are the one they call 'Humanity's Strongest', huh?" asked Levi as he checked out Eren. "By the way, my name is Levi," he imparted as he continued to inspect the human. _DAMN, WHY IS HE SO HOT!?_ he goggled furtively, biting his bottom lip to not let out a sigh/moan of admiration. He blushed at his thoughts.

Eren snickered. "And here I was thinking that my name was 'The Hard To Get Bastard'. The name's Eren." Eren's shoulders shook with mirth, still laughing. Levi giggled softly at Eren's version of the nickname. His usually grumpy face let out a little of his true nature and Eren beamed at his delighted, carefree sounds.

"Well, my sister calls you that! Her name is Mikasa and she said you were impolite you always wave her off, just like all the others!" Levi shared with the human, confused as to where his usual tight lidded-ness had taken a trip. Eren laughed softly, remembering the red-tailed chick who had called herself that who had tried to drown him last year, though he did more than just shout obscenities. 'The bird' may or may not have come into it.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and chat, I'm tired and want to sleep," Eren said as he stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes "Goodnight, Levi," he called over his shoulder with a wave as he walked back to his house.

"Goodnight, Eren!" Levi called with a grin before diving into the water.

Eren just smiled and shook his head in bemusement; maybe that siren wouldn't be as bad as the others after all. Maybe he was different…

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/:This chapter contains WHO KNOWS WHAT and other things. All reviews are appreciated.

_Eren froze as he looked at his mother and father. He tried not to let out a sound so his father wouldn't turn and find him._

_It was like any other day in his home; his mother was cooking breakfast. He was helping her. But no sign of the man he called father. After all, he only saw Grisha once every two months, so for Eren he wasn't really a father._

_But his mother had asked him to wear his swimming clothes because she would tell him an important secret. Being the energetic five-year-old kid that he was, he practically ran to his room to change._

_Eren had heard screaming from downstairs, and a thud as something hit the ground. Eren remembered running down the wooden staircase, afraid that his mother was hurt. His concern was justified - she was five months pregnant. But the sight he saw made him wish he had stayed in his room._

_There on the kitchen floor was his mother, bleeding with a knife through her chest. The man who stood above her was his father - with blood all over his clothes._

_Eren wanted to scream, "NO!" He wanted to run away, he was scared and didn't know what to do. Suddenly Grisha turned to him, making Eren freeze in his place._

_Grisha stared at Eren and gave a teary smile. It never left his face as he walked towards his son and kneeled beside him. "I had to do it, son," he said as he put both of his hands on Eren's shoulders. "You understand me, right?" he shook Eren gently, waking him from his shock._

_"You're a monster," whispered Eren. Swift as lightning, he grabbed the scissors on the counter and stabbed Grisha in the eye. Eren heard Grisha scream as he ran to his mother. "Mom?" he shook Carla softly. The movement caused her to roll onto her back; her dead eyes fell on him._

_After confirming that his mother was dead, Eren gazed angrily at the man who killed his mother in hatefulness. "I. Will. Kill. You." With that, Eren took the knife from his mother's body and attacked…_

Eren snapped open his eyes and gave an ear-piercing scream. Eren looked around him shakily and sighed in relief when he didn't see anyone with him.

He calmed a little and let out a soft sob. "Not again," he breathed shallowly. "Please, not again." Eren then wiped his tears away and stood up. He glanced at the window only to see it was the middle of the night – maybe around 2am. He sighed, "It seems I won't get any sleep today."

Eren left the house and walked until he reached the rocks he met Levi on the other day. Eren hummed as he started striping off his clothes, leaving only his black boxers.

He took a deep breath and dived, cutting cleanly through the water. He usually did this when he had something weighing on his mind, such as his mother's death, though he hadn't dreamed of that day since he was 10 years old. An hour later, you could see Eren sitting on one of the rocks near the water, staring up at the full moon.

Eren sighed in contentment – the stillness calmed him. He started to sing a song that his mother had always sung to him when he was a child, despite that fact he had heard sirens sing it on occasion too, usually as he walked before dawn when everyone still slept but the nightmares refused him rest.

_**Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,** _

_**Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,** _

_**Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,** _

_**Saying "William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again."** _

_**My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,** _

_**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.** _

_**His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,** _

_**My happiness attend him wherever he goes,** _

_**From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,** _

_**All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.** _

_**My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,** _

_**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.** _

_**My father is a merchant - the truth I now will tell,** _

_**And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,** _

_**His fortune doth exceed three hundred thousand pounds in gold,** _

_**And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.** _

_**My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,** _

_**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.** _

_**A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold,** _

_**True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold.** _

_**Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,** _

_**To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.** _

_**My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,** _

_**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.** _

_**My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,** _

_**And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,** _

_**Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,** _

_**Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.** _

_**My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,** _

_**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold-.** _

Before Eren could move on to the next verse, (there were a lot of them) he heard a splash and he frowned. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Show yourself!" Eren huff in irritation.

He heard another splash, this time closer; he hummed as he saw a head of blonde. A mermaid? Eren raised his brow in a strange half-leer-half-frown. Mermaid don't usually wander here because of the sirens taking this village as a hunting ground.

"Who are you, kid?" Eren asked the mushroom head, vaguely getting the feeling that it was a male. Seriously, why couldn't that kid choose between cutting his hair or leaving it long like a female?

The merman scratched his head sheepishly and smiled softly. "My name is Armin. I am sorry about eavesdropping but you have a beautiful voice," 'Armin' said, but Eren only smirked as he spotted the merman's neck.

"Well then, I won't tell your mate about what you said about my voice." Armin paled as he realized what he had just done. "IF you don't tell anyone I can sing. Got it?" Eren grinned victoriously even more at Armin's flushed face as he nodded his head. "Good," Eren uttered as he returned to his seat and breathed in the cool night air.

"Are you going to finish the song?" Armin asked tentatively as he started humming, switching his gaze between the pale moon and Eren.

Eren stared at Armin and smiled. Strangely, Armin's hopeful expression reminded him of a small child's. "Sorry, kid. I don't sing in front of others."

Armin pouted and Eren smirked.

* * *

 

Levi breathed in sharply as he scowled at his father. Today, the King of the sirens had invited Erwin, the prince of mer-sharks, to meet him. Let's just say Levi wasn't having the time of his life.

Levi could've been anywhere right now. Hell, he could've been with Eren, the two of them talk and doing other things (if you asked him, Levi would've preferred mating with Eren, never mind the fact that he was human) but NO, he had to be here and entertain a shark that only cared about what he did and what he hunted!

Levi glared at Erwin as he felt the bastard's hand start wandering along his tail, so he did the only thing he could do. He took Erwin's hand in his and crushed it in his tight grip, making the blonde's crumple under the strain.

Levi smirked as he heard the expected crack. Erwin winced, though made no move to extract his hand.

"Levi, dear. Would you swim with me a little?" his mother asked, who had seen everything and therefore cast a strong glare at Erwin too. Levi smiled at her appreciatively and floated up to follow her.

Once the two of them were out of view, Levi glowered and began to curse his father, causing Kuchel to sigh. "I know, dear, I know. I tried to stop him but you know him," she didn't have to say who 'him' was – they both knew it was almost impossible to reason with Kenny, the King. She sighed and Levi mimicked her.

"I still have 10 months! So why is he doing this? He promised me! That bastard!" Levi started ranting as he swam beside his mother.

Kuchel nodded her head in agreement and smiled at her son as she changed topic. "So how is the courting thing going on with you?" she asked, grinning at her son's red face. "Tell me! I'm dying to know what's happened!" she exclaimed as she dragged Levi to his room.

Kuchel shut the door and turned to him with bright eyes, cackling like a lunatic and causing Levi to shiver. _It seems I can't escape. Well, shit!_ Levi cleared his throat nervously as his mother smiled her semi-psychotic smile at him.

"It's going… good," he said warily, looking away from his mother. She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically.

"Good as in…?" she pressed as she started swimming circles around Levi, making her son uncomfortable. Levi chewed his bottom lip hesitantly. Kuchel sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're still in the 'friend zone', aren't you?"

Levi squirmed but nodded his head. "I don't know what to do!" he whined, gazing at his mother only moments after she managed to hide her smile. "I mean, we talk and laugh and do other things, but I don't know how to break the news to him without freaking him out," he confessed and sat on his bed. He stared at his mother as if she had all the answers - she probably did.

"You said he was 'Humanity's Strongest', right?" Kuchel asked. Levi nodded. "Then that means he's probably seen things that he considers more of a 'freaking out' nature than a siren who's fallen in love with him." Kuchel reasoned, finishing with a smirk at how obvious it all was.

Levi growled at her. "And what if he doesn't like me? Have you considered that?" Levi pouted looked out the window. He frowned as he saw from afar that Erwin was looking for him.

"Believe me; I know more than you do. You are not the first siren to have fallen in love with a human." Levi turned to his mother in shock, laced with potential eagerness.

"There were others?" he asked hopefully, his voice hitching up a notch. Kuchel smiled encouragingly.

"Of course! I even knew one of them. She ended up marring the human and they had a child! I haven't seen him for years now because of your father," she said sadly, a wistful smile gracing her lips.

However, Levi was grinning ear to ear as he listened to her story. He floated up and swam to hug his mother, "Thank you, mom!"

He then left his room in higher spirits, leaving his mother looking after him with a soft smile as she whispered, "It has been twelve years now, hasn't it… Eren."

* * *

 

"EREN!" Levi called out as he reached Eren's house and saw Eren sitting on one of the rocks, drinking tea and reading a book.

Eren glanced up at Levi and smiled softly, closing his book. "If I didn't know any better I would say you like me, what with all of your surprise visits," Eren smiled kindly at Levi's blushing face.

Eren knew that no one would ever love him or even mildly like him. After all, he was a murderer who'd killed his father in cold blood. Eren knew that was why the village hated him but it was OK with him. Grisha wasn't his father; he was also a murderer who took his innocent, pregnant mother away from him. Sometimes Eren wondered that if his father hadn't killed her, would Eren now be an older brother? Would he be teaching his brother or sister how to swim? To read? To speak? Eren shook his head at the thought. He knew it was nothing but a dream that had no chance of ever coming true.

Levi stared at Eren's sorrowful face with a puzzled frown. He slowly moved forward until he was leaning on Eren's lap, making the older man blink in surprise. "Why are you always sad?" Levi whispered as he touched Eren cheek with his cold hand.

"What do you mean?" Eren raised his brow, feigning indifference at the sudden close proximity, and then sighed. He should stop daydreaming when Levi was with him from now on.

Levi hummed softly, "You are an idiot, you know that?" Levi smiled broadly at Eren's frown.

"Oh? Then why are you sitting in this idiot's lap?" Eren challenged with a smirk, causing Levi smirk too.

"Maybe because I love this idiot. Did you ever think about that?" Eren paused in confusion and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, a pair of lips shut him up.

Levi broke the kiss first, looking nervously at Eren and waiting for his reaction. Eren's face was blank for several long moments. Slowly, he let out the breath he had been holding and looked at him with a warm smile. Levi grinned in response.

_Even if he ends up hating me too, at least I will have his love as long as he will give it to me._ Eren thought with a small pang as he kissed Levi again, making the siren purr in satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains fluff, some hard times, violence(?) and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It had been two months since the day Levi asked Eren to be his mate. And Levi had to say, he was loving every second of it. Eren was a really loving and caring person. He was the definition of a gentleman.

Levi hummed happily as he looked at the gift he wanted to give to Eren. It was a chain of pure silver to replace the cord he always wore; the one with his cherished key hanging from it. Levi was sure that Eren would love it. Maybe he would even get an extra kiss?

Levi blushed at the thought, then smirked. If he couldn't seduce the brat with his voice, (he still called Eren a brat, even though he was three years older then him) then he would pout until he got his way. After all, it seemed Eren couldn't resist his puppy eyes look. 

Levi heard a knock on his bedroom door and huffed. If it was his father or Erwin he would kill them both. "Come in!" he called out as he hid the chain under his seaweed pillow.

The door opened to reveal his mother. Her obvious distress made Levi immediately dart to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked as he held her hand and tried to calm her down.

Kuchel looked at her son and gave shaky breath. "You have to see this," was all she said as she dragged him out of the room. Levi's worry grew but he said nothing as he dutifully followed her. 

Once Levi entered the throne room he saw two sirens who appeared beaten and bruised, floating before the King. The female, the younger of the two who had red hair and green eyes that reminded him of Eren, was holding her mate's arm tightly. He was a man with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. They two shivered with cold, or maybe dread every now and then. 

"Who are they?" Levi asked as he looked at Mikasa, his sister, and his father. It was after midnight, so it was unusual to have sirens in the palace like so, unless there was a pirate's ship around. 

The blonde man glanced at Levi, then gulped as he smelled something familiar around the submissive. He heard his mate whine and look at Levi with sorrowful eyes.

Levi recognized it growled. He didn't like the way they looked at him at all. A sinking feeling began to tug at his heart as he hissed at them, "Who are you?" His voice was low and threatening, hoping he could make the two talk. 

The female looked at him in fright and relented. "I am Isabel and this is m-my m-mate Farlan." She started strong but a sob escaped her lips as she spoke to Levi. She pleadingly turned to Farlan in the hope that he would take over delivery the news - gently.

Farlan sighed and straightened his shoulders. "I am sorry, but your mate has died." Levi froze in place, but not even that could prevent the horrified gasp that left his lips. 

His demeanour changed instantly. He lunged at Farlan with a vicious growl and pinned him to the ground. He swore to Poseidon if those two were messing with him, he would kill them! He had seen Eren just last night! Eren had mentioned he had something important to tell him tomorrow, and that he shouldn't go to see him the next morning because he had a job.

"IS THIS A JOKE?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he moved to scratch Farlan, only for his sister to pull him away. Levi tried to break free, but it was of no use; his sister was just too strong.

Kenny scrutinised his son in distaste. He had known about Levi's love for that human, the so called 'Humanity's Strongest'. In the beginning, he had refused to allow his son to be with a human. However, one day, when he had followed his son, he had seen firsthand the amount of love that human had in his heart for Levi. It was then that he accepted Levi's choice, but to hear that his son's soon-to-be mate was dead was a devastating blow indeed. 

"Explain!" Kenny's booming voice quietened all in the room, everyone failing to meet the King's cold expression, even his wife. They knew the king would resort to killing if they didn't answer him.

Farlan sighed as if he dreaded to so much as think about the news they had brought, but began to tell their tale from the beginning anyway.

* * *

Eren hummed and smiled at the ocean from the rock he was sitting on. It had been two months since he and Levi had become an item and he had to admit he hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

He breathed in the salty sea air and sighed contentedly then stood up to stretch. He had told Levi not to come tomorrow because he had a job today. It wasn't much really, just an old woman who knew his mother and had decided to hire him in her flower shop.

Eren started walking to the village. He hadn't seen Jean for a month now which made him really happy, causing him to whistle a merry tune every so often. When he entered the village gates, he saw people running to the village port. 

"A big ship has just arrived. They've caught two Sirens!" Eren heard someone explain to his friend. He frowned as he saw the fear in their eyes. 

Eren darted towards the port, hoping to find out if the gossip was true. When he reached the docks, more people than usual were gathered about.

The large ship was moving to dock as he joined the crowd. Eren watched some of the pirates threw down a gangplank and ropes for the dockworkers to fasten to the pier. A group of pirates set foot on the pier and moved to help them. 

"Nile," one of the pirates greeted a man, both slapping the other's shoulder in greeting before they walked towards village. Perhaps the captain or someone getting a lift from the boat, Eren thought.

Eren glanced at the water but couldn't see anyone peeking their head from below the surface anywhere. There were too many people.

"Is it true?" Eren heard a young boy whisper to his father. The large man shrugged in reply.

But then the world stilled around him, his heartbeat grew louder in his ears. Eren watched as two pirates carried someone onto land, a girl with bright red hair. She wasn't a pirate, and she certainly didn't have a pair of legs below her waist.

"Yeah, yeah. Look at her while you can!" one pirate laughed, hauling her around the neck with one hand gripping her hair. The man carrying her tail looked far stronger, with bulging muscles barely contained by his clothing, yet appeared to still be having difficulty hefting the bottom half of her weight. The pretty red scales reflected the sunlight. 

Eren felt all the air escape him as he noticed her face, her eyes half lidded, mouth gagged by a piece of cloth and skin deathly white. Her hands were trying to push away the sailor's hands, but her efforts were too weak for him to even notice. Her roamed the crowd and landed on him. 

Eren stiffened as the female siren looked at him with pleading eyes, then looked at her stomach. _Pregnant!_ That made Eren choke out a gasp. All he could think of was this mother-to-be's face when she died. 

The female siren closed her eyes in disappointment after seeing that the man who smell like sirens wouldn't help her – and her baby. Eren seethed at the hopelessness. What could he do to remedy the situation?

"Oh my god," woman beside him breathed, her hand covering her mouth as she watched yet another pair of pirates lug a siren between them, this one a male of yellow-grey scales. He seemed much more savage and kept a close eye on his female counterpart. 

"The tits are just like the real thing though. These demons are tricky," the pirate snickered in front of the people, a hand taking a rough grip on the first siren's breast. The male siren hissed dangerously which made him laugh even more. 

"You are cursing this village!" a woman suddenly screamed, standing on the other side of the clump of people. Eren recognized her as one of the people who always visited the church, a lady with grey hair usually kept tied in a bun. She always seemed to have a crazy look in her eyes. 

"Those are demons of the sea and you have killed them by bringing them onto land!" she yelled, her voice shaky with fear. None of the pirates paid her much attention, simply glaring her way. 

"The sea will be your enemy! You are angering the Gods!" the old woman screamed once again, raising both hands in the air to gesture towards the heavens.

"Shut up, doxie," a pirate spat as he struggled under the weight of the second siren, his thoughts more likely focused on whatever he would gain from their catch. The siren's face was totally battered, his dirty blond hair crusted in dried blood and cuts decorating his chest and arms like medals.

Eren growled as he saw the pirates hang the sirens up by their tails in the centre of town. He hissed at the men in disgust. 

The screech of crows could be heard circling above but Eren didn't look up, just watched in contempt as the rest of the pirates did their jobs. His eyes caught onto a little girl on the other side of the square, her eyes large with fear.

People scampered away after the sirens were put on display. The pirates continued to unload their ship.

 _They won't die!_ Eren raged as he walked home. By tonight, he would make sure those two survived. 

.. 

...

....

.....

....

... 

..

It was past midnight as Eren sneaked into the village centre. He exhaled in relief as he saw the sirens were still hung up where the pirates had left them. Eren couldn't be more thankful that pirates were idiotic bastards that did nothing but drink when they docked at land. 

Eren's fingers briefly wandered to touch the knife on his belt to make sure it was still there. He scanned the moonlight square for any people still up at this hour. When he was sure the place was clear, he scuttled to the sirens as quietly as he could and paused before. His light footsteps caused them to wake up.

The male snarled at Eren. His dry skin made him ache for the coolness of the sea to alleviate his growing discomfort. His nose twitched, then sniffed the air. A perplexed sound escaped his throat, but the the gag hindered him from saying more. Eren shushed him gently, "I'm going to free you." They both perked up and shared a look Eren couldn't decipher but wasted no time trying to.

He showed them the knife to get their permission, silently pleading them to trust him. When the female nodded, much to the chagrin of the male, he started cutting the ropes off her first. He took hold of her just before the final frayed rope snapped. For a moment, he buckled under her weight before setting her down on the ground, whispering apologies at the not-so-gentle landing and casting furtive glances at her stomach. Next, he turned to the male and started on his ropes. Once he finished and the male siren was safely on the ground, he cut their. They gasped at the fresh air, glad to at least feel the salty sea air on their tongues once again. The peered curiously at him. 

"We're leaving," he announced as he picked up the female - bridal style. "Put your arms around my neck," Eren instructed the other. The male clung to him and draped over his back, holding on tightly to Eren. He hoped he wouldn't drop either of them. He could already feel their added weight cramping his muscles from the effort.

Once Eren had a secure grip on both sirens, he started to sprint to his home. Eren sighed in relief as he neared the ocean, but immediately tensed up as he heard the alarm bells going off. "SHIT!" he cursed as he increased his speed, though not by much due to his heavy load. Said load looked worriedly over his shoulder. 

Eren heard the shouts and footsteps running after him. He inhaled a shaky breath and fixed the female quaking in his arms with what he hoped was a determined expression. "Hey," he said gently. She looked up at him in fear – not of him, but of the ones chasing them and no doubt what might happen if they caught up.

"I will bring you two to the ocean. I want you to swim as deep as you can, OK? Find a siren named Levi. He is my mate, he'll help you," Eren commanded, but the siren's face had lit up in realisation at the mention of his significant other. He gave her a sad smile, then directed his gaze to the male siren as well, who had listened the entire time and now soaked up his words with equal endeavor. "Tell him not to come after me," he murmured. The female whined, not liking the sound of his intentions. 

"Thank you," the male croaked, his voice cracking from the lack of moisture. Eren kept running until he reached the shore.

Eren waded in and plopped the female down as fast as he dared, wary of her special burden. He kneeled so the male could let go and stood back up almost at once. "GO!" he yelled loudly and took off towards his home, hoping to confuse the pirates.

Just as the two sirens were about to dive, they heard the sound of a gunshot and both froze. They whirled round to look back at the beach, but saw only the ruinous fire that had set the beach aflame.

The female whimpered and started crying. Her mate beside her was shell-shocked but the second gunshot jolted him from his state.

With a heavy heart, he pulled his mate into the sea; looking for the siren the man had called 'Levi'.

* * *

Levi was shaken after what he heard. He was breathing hard, shaking his head and hoping it was just a nightmare he would wake up from. That Eren would be waiting for him in their favorite spot with another book of his.

Levi peered at the female who was sobbing, holding her stomach protectively. Levi knew that Eren was a soft-hearted person who would help anyone in need, no matter who they were. 

Levi swayed gently from light-headedness, then turned away and swam out of the doors as fast as he could. He ignored the cries of his family. He just wanted to be alone. The 'what if's were running through his head without pause and it was driving him mad. 

When Levi at last broke the surface, he saw the sun rising from its slumber. He found himself drifting towards Eren's house and desperately hoped his mate had escaped the pirates and was hiding somewhere safe.

Levi could hear Mikasa swimming after him, but he didn't pay her any mind as he continued swimming to Eren's house. When he rounded the rocks he gasped in horror at the sight.

Eren's house had burned to ground, leaving nothing but a sad pile of burnt timbres and way too many ashes. They danced in the wind like grey snowflakes, a different kind of coldness brought by their presence. The thing that really made Levi stop in his tracks was the necklace that Eren always wore. He saw its shiny surface glinting in the shallows as the waves tried to sink it to the bottom of the ocean.

Levi could hear Mikasa gasp behind him but he didn't care as he let out a despairing whine, grabbing the key and holding it softly in his hands. He could smell Eren's fresh blood on it, which made him whimper like an injured animal. He turned to Mikasa with trembling lips.

Mikasa stared at the scene in shock, then looked at her brother who was staring at her with crestfallen, teary eyes. Mikasa growled. Those humans would pay for the pain they had caused his brother and his mate. 

* * *

Eren hissed as cold water was dumped on his head. He snapped his eyes open and growled at the offending pirate. The man just snorted and kicked Eren hard in the stomach, making him grunt and wheeze in pain. He took in his wood-panelled jail cell through a haze of pain. 

He must be on the pirate's ship. His left shoulder ached where the shot had grazed him, but he only screwed his eyes shut. Nothing more. The only thing he cared about was that the two sirens were safe and had, hopefully, warned his mate to not come after him at all costs. 

He heard the rhythm of footsteps move closer. He scowled up at the man before him. It seemed the captain had decided to sneer over him. Eren just stared back coldly. If this man thought he could take over the sirens' territory, then he was sorely mistaken. 

"So, yer the runt who took me prizes, eh?" the man glared at Eren. Eren didn't answer him, just moulded his face to become expressionless. The pirate captain frowned. "Are ye deaf?!" he hollered. 

Still nothing. Eren's expression turned bored, an action which rewarded him by making the captain's blood boil. His mouth twisted into a cruel, hard smirked as a devilish idea came over him. "Well then, lessee if ye can scream when yer thrown overboard!" the man cackled madly as he walked away, leaving Eren alone once again. 

.. 

...

....

.....

....

...

.. 

Eren stood before the plank as he beheld the sky. It was noon; he could see Maria from the village shop standing on the pier. The other villagers stood with her surveying him as if it was just a show, being of like mind with the pirates for thinking him insane to have released the sirens - no matter how bad their presence might have cursed the village!

He huffed, typical ignorance. They were too hard-headed and strong-minded for their own good – and now, Eren realized, his own. The ship wasn't far away per se, but he was certain they drifted deep inside the sirens' territory. 

Eren ignored the laughs and insults thrown at him from behind, opting to just roll his eyes. Pirates. Asinine, the lot of them. 

He shifted as he felt the sharp end of a sword poke his back, clearly urging him to begin moving. He stepped to the end of the board. 

He glanced down at the water and felt his heart stop in his chest. Sirens! Hundreds and hundreds of sirens all gathered around the ship, glaring angrily at the pirates and crowd alike. Those who stood close to water instantly stepped back, terrified by the fact that so many demons had managed to arrive without making themselves known. Eren did no such thing and in fact welcomed the sight.

What made his heart beat wildly though was Levi, who was looking up at him in shock, taking in the bonds around his wrists and the sword hastily jerking at him to jump so it's owner could retreat like the rest. Eren only smiled widely, a warm feeling growing in his chest. He turned around and looked the captain straight in the eyes, a smirk gracing his features. "See you in hell." With that, he leaned over the drop and plunged into the water.

Just after Eren jumped, the sirens started singing and rocking the ship from side to side. Eren winced as his body descended into the stingingly cold water, but before he sunk to the bottom, he felt Levi holding him up so his head could break the surface.

Eren watched in amazement as the ship flipped over, the pirates scattering as they swam for shore, only for sirens to grab and drag them deep into the sea. The villagers screamed and ran for the safety of their homes, praying the pirates' had quick ends.

Eren heard a soft whine from Levi as he cuts Eren's bonds. He moved to focus on him, seeing his mate's tear streaked face (hard to tell amongst all the wetness, but Eren could certainly see). The sight made Eren feel guilty for making him cry.

"It's OK," he whispered softly. "I'm fine." Then a pain like nothing he'd ever known, even more so than his bullet wound, spread over his body, causing him to scream in agony. He pushed Levi aside.

Levi shouted in alarm. Kuchel looked at him, then at the person he was trying to save and was overcome with terror. "EREN!" she screeched, swimming furiously to get to her son and his mate.

Levi sobbed at his mother in fright, "What is happening to him?!" He lamented at the sight of seeing his mate, his Eren, in pain. His limbs shook and threatened to lose his grip on Eren, who was thrashing around like he had a jellyfish down his pants.

Kuchel arrived and laid her hand on his shoulder in sympathy – and just a touch of excitement – pulling his arms away gently. "He is changing," she murmured. She felt as wave of relief when she spotted Kenny and Mikasa swimming over to them, their eyes fixed on the phenomenon occurring before them. Their mouths hung open.

The two pulled up and just as Eren seemed to calm down and slump onto Levi's shoulder, too exhausted to make a sound. The King observed them and sniffed the air, growing more and more bewildered. He had only felt this aura once before and had never thought he would feel it again.

They all gazed at Eren in shock. A glimpse of scales flashed at them under the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Wow, way to go Eren!
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, fluff, some hard time, violent(?) And The most important SMUT! All reviews are appreciated.

_He was running._

_Running away from those pirates that were after him, he know that if they catch him he was nothing but a dead meat. At least the two sirens are save in the depth of the ocean, he hoped that they had warn his love about those pirates. He was supposed to meet Levi today, he was going to tell Levi that he was in love with him, he was going to tell Levi about his past. But it seems like it was too late for him._

_Eren growled as he felt the bolt that was fired graze his arm, a flash wind and nothing more. Eren reached his house only to freeze at the sight of flames destroying the last memory he had from his mother. Eren looked at the person who had done that with hate, only to see Jean looking at him with a smirk holding a torch in his fucking hand._

_"Why?" Eren hissed as he glared hard, hoping that the fire will burn Jean alive for what he did. Jean just hummed at that and walked to Eren with a happy face._

_Once Jean stood before Eren he hummed. "You should have chose me instead of that siren." He said making Eren stiff and look at him with a cold eyed and smirk, spiting in Jean's face making the man growl at that._

_"I prefer to be with a demon then you." Eren said as he heard a sound of running coming near, Eren just look at the moon and start walking until he was waist deep in the water, he then took off the key he always wore since he was 2 after his mother had given it to him. "I love you." Eren whispered as he throw the key into the depth of the ocean, he hoped that the massage will reached his beautiful mate._

_"HE IS HERE!"_

_Eren heard Jean yelled and he closed his eyes and give a soft smile as he felt the ocean's wave caress his body. It was fine if he had to die, the only thing he beg of the Gods is to keep his lovely mate save. Eren felt himself being pulled away from the water and something hard slammed into the back of his head making him lose his conscious._

_Levi's face was the last thing he thought of before everything become dark._

_.._

…

_.._

_Kuchel giggled softly as she looked at him with a coy look that made Eren smirk at her, Eren hummed at that, tomorrow was their mating night or as some liked to call wedding. Eren sighed softly as he looked at Kuchel with a gently look. "How much do you love me, Kuchel?" he asked her making her look at him._

_"I love you as wide as he oceans will go." Kuchel said with a smile making Eren hummed at that and give a soft smile._

_.._

…

_.._

_Eren hummed as he put his book down, because Levi just had threat to drown the book. Eren snort at Levi's pout and kissed him on the lips making the pout disappear into a shy smile. Eren sighed softly as he felt Levi crawl into his lap and snuggle to him. Eren looked at the moon and bite his bottom lip softly. "How much do you love me, Levi?" he asked making Levi grin at that and nuzzled him._

_"I love you so much, that I wanted to turn into a human to stay with you." Levi murmur kissing Eren's cheek. "I am going to ask father to turn me into a human." He said softly to Eren. "I heard that he had a charm that is able to do that. and once I am human, we can have our own family." Levi said making Eren look at him with a teary smile and kiss his tiny mate on the forehead._

…

… _._

…

Eren woke up with a shrike as he look around the place wildly, he growled and hissed as he saw two strange people headed toward him fast. Eren growl at that and tried to claw them as they came near him. one of them the blond one looked at Eren and give a challenging growl, that made the female beside him squeaked in confuse and fear.

Eren didn't know why, but when he had heard that growl something in him just snap. With that he give an inhuman roar and attack to kill.

* * *

 

Levi was sniffing pitifully as he sit on the floor near his father throne. His sister and her mate, a merman named Armin were looking at him with concern face. he could hear his mother and father screaming at each other and looked at the key in his hand. The key was a charm, his mother had said, a charm as strong as time that will turn a siren to a human and the other way around.

His mate was a siren, and a powerful one at that. so powerful that his memory had been erase and given to a siren that had decided to mate a human.

His mate was a titan.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" his mother screamed making Levi flinch at that and look at his parents. "YOU JUST WANTED HIM TO BE GONE! WHY? BECAUSE YOU WANTED YOUR THRONE TO BE THEIR? BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO MATE YOU INSTEAD OF HIM?" that made Levi freeze as he and Mikasa looked at their mother in shock. Did that meant she was Eren's mate?

Levi give a whine at that and shook softly, did his mate only wanted him because he looked like his mother? Levi shake his head at that, it can't be true! After all Eren was too gentle to do that to a person, he was his loving mate that will dot on him and kiss him every time Levi had wanted him to spoil him. Eren was his mate, not his mother's! Eren was his and his alone

"HE WAS A DANGEROUSE! HE STILL IS!" Kenny yelled as he looked at Kuchel. Kuchel had never understand the real reason for him erasing Eren's memories and sending him to the human world. Still bitter about him sending her best friend and future mate away from her.

it was true that she was promised to Eren as a mate when she was young, they were best friends, lover, and all he had ever wanted to have with Kuchel. But she didn't want him and she had already chosen her mate, and he had respect that, until the titans had nearly attacked them wanting Eren's unique power to be theirs. Because of that he had sent Eren away from the ocean, with a siren named Carla. Carla had asked to be turned into a human, as a price to take care of the siren who he had turn into a useless child because of him, and he had accept. Though he had never guess that Levi's mate was Eren, he had changed so much in the last 18 years. Who would have thought that Levi will fell for Eren just like how Kuchel had fell hard for him, and in some corner in his heart it made him feel bitter about it.

"DANGEROUSE? DANGEROUSE! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS DANGEROUSE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHIGN! YOU PRACTICALLY EXILED HIM FROM THE SEA IN OUR WEDDING NIGHT!" Kuchel blow at that making Levi swallow a growl at the thought of his mother touching his mate. "YOU WERE SO JEALOUS THAT I REFUSE YOUR REQUEST OF BEING YOUR MATE AND PUNISHED EREN IN RETURN! IT WASN'T FAIR KENNY! IT WASN'T FAIR THAT YOU ORDER ME TO MARRY YOU ON THE DAY OF EREN'S AND I WEDDING!" she hissed making Kenny back away a little and growled at that.

Armin gulped softly as he saw Levi's dark look and Mikasa's blank one. He wasn't worry about what Mikasa will do, rather he was worried about how Levi will take the news, that his mate was his mother's original mate. "Are you going to take him as your mate?" Levi asked in a soft voice as he looked at his mother.

Kuchel looked at Levi in shock and give a tired sigh, she then swim to where Levi was and hugged him gently. "He is your mate Levi." She murmur softly into his ear making him give a trampling smile at that. "I am just bitter that I had lived all this year believing that my best friend had died, it is only when you had brought the charm I discover the truth. I am sorry if you felt like I wanted to take your mate away from you." She said hoping that Levi will understand.

Levi looked at his mother with a smile and nodded at that. then they all freeze as they heard a roar that was coming from Levi's room, where they had put Eren so he could rest. Levi whine at that and break from his mother's hold swimming to his room as fast as he can. Once Levi had reached his room he freeze in his place as he saw Eren was about to kill Erwin, Hanji was shivering in the far corner away from the two. Levi give a high pitched whine, making Eren freeze in the middle of a struck and look at him with a golden eyes. just as Eren saw Levi, he throw Erwin away and swim where Levi was standing and held him in his arms, crooning and nuzzling his little mate, making Levi purr softly at that and start cooing softly to calm Eren even more.

The sirens who were able to follow Levi froze as they saw how Levi was able to make Eren as harmless as a kitten with just a few coos and purrs. Even Kuchel who was Eren's friend couldn't calm him down when he go into his killing mood. Kuchel smiled at that and narrow her eyes as she saw Erwin in here, she then looked at Hanji who were shivering softly in fear. "Hanji." She called making Hanji gulp and look at her. "What had happened here?" she asked softly hoping that Hanji had calmed enough to answer.

Hanji sighs at that and float softly and swim until she was in front of Kuchel. "Erwin had challenged the titan for the right to mate Levi." She murmur making the sirens narrow their eyes at that. "The titan then snap and attacked Erwin nearly killing him."

That made the sirens growl and looked at Erwin who looked at them and flinch. "I think that you need to be taught a lesson Erwin." Kenny said as he swim to drag Erwin outside his son's room. Eren saw that and hissed at Erwin, returning his attention to his tiny mate and croon holding him tightly to his body. He had missed his mate so much. That made Levi hummed and nuzzled Eren under his jaw, and coo as his mate give a soft growl in contemned. Kuchel saw that and smiled happily dragging the rest outside Levi's room leaving the mated pair alone.

* * *

"Eren! Levi! Hurry up! The mating season about to start!" Mikasa yelled at the two as she saw Eren swimming to her with a smirk and a flushed Levi behind him, she blink at that and shook her head she didn't want to know.

It had been a year since that day, and a lot had changed in it. It seems like years to Eren but you could say that he was finally happy! He had restore his memories back, it had hurt at first and the confusing was too much for him in that time, but Levi was there for him and that is all Eren had ever needed. Eren had remembered that Carla wasn't his mother, but for him who didn't know who his mother was, Carla will still be his loving mother that he had adore even now, after all of this years that seems to run away. As for Eren and Kuchel they return to be the best friends they were before everything had happened. The titans had gone extinct when he was in the humans world, so Eren was quite thankful that his tiny little mate wouldn't have to see the horror of the titans.

"Coming!" the two of them called out as the swim to reach Mikasa, Eren and Mikasa had become friend/enemy of sort. it seems like Eren won't let go of that accident two years ago, and Mikasa was still angry at Eren for being impolite. though Eren Become a best friends with Armin much to Mikasa's charge, as she didn't like the idea of her mate near a titan.

The mating season had rear it is head this time finally! Eren and Levi will seal their mating with the mating dance and mating song! Siren use their voice not only to hunt, but also to play around, attracting mates, and sealing the bond of the sirens that were about to mate. no one had heard Eren singing before other then Kuchel and Armin, so the other sirens were a little nervous about the song.

Once Eren and The other reached the mating ground everyone took their places with Eren and Levi in the middle of the ground. they waited until the moon shine on the couple in the middle of the ring once it did, Eren and Levi start glowing!

Eren opened his mouth and start singing stunning Everyone with his beautiful and stunning voice ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abYpXSeTCWo)) Levi start following Eren's lead as they start dancing and singing as signing that the mating season had already start.

"I love you." Levi whispered softly holding Eren closely.

"I love you too." Eren hummed as he started singing in Levi's ear making his little mate smile at that.

After the song had finished Eren took Levi away from the group of sirens, his instinct is causing a trouble for him right now. His only goal is to protect his mate before the heat hit him fully. Eren hummed a soft song to his mate causing his mate to purr at that as they reached their room, far, far away from everyone.

Levi purr softly as he lay on the bed and looked at his mate who was smiling and humming softly looking around the room.

Levi stretched himself out, arms above his head, at that Eren knew it was time. He needed to claim Levi, finned ears flickering in the water. Levi knew what he needed to do to make his mate go lose it and mate him, his demeanor changing at once. Eyes that went half-lidded in the water (having previously been wide) he bite his bottom lip and start purring softly.

Eren give a soft growl at that, Putting a hand at the curve of Levi's scaled hip Eren's fingertips moved to a subtle slit in the scales and lightly started to massage them(He had learn the hard way about sex from Kuchel, let's just say he didn't want to hear 'The Talk' again as long as he lived) Eren didn't need to massage the soft scales in front, instead they split of their own accord to bring forth Eren's length from its confines. The scales Eren had been touching on Levi separated more to allow Eren entrance. Eren's tail swished forward and the fins there wrapped around Levi's tail to keep him in place for the Alpha. Leaning over and another hand moving forward to massage at the soft spots on Levi's front, making his mate sighs in pleasure.

Grabbing Levi's hips Eren pressed closer as he leaned down to nibble and lick at his Omega's shoulder blades on one side of his fins with a resonating growl. Eren could feel the bond urging him to claim Levi and he would happily oblige. He eyed his mate to make sure he was okay with this and when Levi threw his head back and arched, Eren knew he was in the clear right now. He would always eye his mate to make sure that he was comfortable with that they were doing, watching for the subtlest of clues if he wanted to stop, to see when Levi's limits were tested.

Pushing his tapered length forward Eren penetrated Levi with no issues. For as long as he lived he knew he would never get tired of this. Levi was hugging him in all the right ways, muscles quivering and clenching before releasing only to do it all over again.

Eren couldn't help himself when his force and velocity picked up. Placing his claws of his right hand at Levi's left side, he waited, only to have Levi arch even more, any sounds he made were muted and low.

"Yes! mark me. Make me yours. Don't stop." Levi whine softly making Eren growled at that and look at his beautiful mate, that was begging him

Raking his claws along from side diagonally to hip Eren couldn't be more pleased his Omega wanted to be marked in such a way by him.

The water rocked and swished, Levi occasionally swimming forward and Eren only slamming his hips forward time and time again, a beast in what it wanted and merciless in getting what was his to submit. Levi's body language telling him to do just that, force him to submit! Make Levi Eren's in all the right and bad ways, while never letting him get away for anything. Eren's hands grasped at whatever part of Levi he would get at, his growls silent, as he marked his mate with his claws and soon enough, his teeth. He bit at Levi's shoulders, and neck. Whenever Levi quaked and bucked, fingers tightening at the bottom of the bed Eren knew he'd nailed his prostate countless times, constantly hitting it to bring his mate to an edge. Reaching around, Eren began to stroke his mate.

Suddenly Levi bucked, causing Eren to lose some of the balance he had and his mate swam away to the nearest wall. Eren sidled closer, clawed fingertips scraping at the ground. Levi pressed his back against the wall and beckoned him forward with not only his tail, which was bent, but also a hand. When the Eren got close enough to his mate Levi wrapped his tail around his waist and drew Eren in the rest of the way. With a thrust of his hips he was back into his mate with an accuracy that was spot on and discerning.

With another heat kiss, linking the two new mates in both upper and lower junctions, the Alpha continued his earlier actions, hands on the wall to keep them from going anywhere. Levi had one arm around the Alpha's shoulders, claws scratching and marking, with the other at his chest doing the same. Eren used his tail as a bit of a propeller to deliver more brutal thrusts towards his mate and when it became too much, Levi had to break the kiss, head tossing back. Taking the opportunity Eren began to nip and bite at his mate's collarbone, tasting him even in water.

Pushing his knot into his mate was when Levi could no longer help it and came while biting into Eren's neck above his gills, which quivered at the nearness of a bite. They came roughly around the same time, Eren pushed over the edge of Levi's depths having him in a vise grip. Eren this time had his head tilted back, one hand lazily stroking his mate through his climax as both of them were throbbing firmly. Each throb lingering as it faded away as he flooded Levi's insides with his seed, trapping it there.

The mates left panting and trembling. Levi tugged at the nape of Eren's neck to bring their foreheads together. Tipping his chin up Eren brought Levi closer for a kiss, mouth moving against his slowly and tenderly, heads switching from side to side every so often. Eren wanted to wake up to Levi every morning. Sleep next to him every night, cradling him in Eren's arms and never letting go. He didn't want to stop kissing him, stop moments like these. There was nothing in this world that would tear Levi from him and he would sooner dismember people, leaving corpses in his wake, than allow that to happen. Endure all injuries he could before his body gave out from it.

A hand now at Levi's cheek again before he reached up to gently fist it in his little mate's hair. Eren sank to the bed, tail curving in the opposite direction as Levi's, Eren's to the right. having his mating sitting in his lap while his mate littered him with kisses, unashamed in his growing affection.

It was easy to tell when Eren was able to pull out; the fit not quite so tight around him and it was easier for him to move his hips around rather than be glued to Levi. As one, once detaching, Eren growled softly as he held his mate against him showering him with love, making Levi purr at that and nuzzled Eren.

"I love you." Levi mumbled snuggling to Eren making his mate smile at that.

"I love you too, my siren." Eren said making Levi smiled at that and kissed Eren once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Finally! The first time I wrote this fanfic it was only one chapter in length, and now look at it! it Is grown up now :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> YAY! A mermaid AU… Or is it a Sirens AU?
> 
> Well, it doesn't matter! I have mermaids and sirens!
> 
> And most of all a GRUMPY AND SERIOUS EREN!
> 
> And not to forget A CUTE LEVI! 
> 
> (Which by the way is my guilty pleasure)
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
